rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ge Tianhao
Ge Tianhao is a Nascent Soul elder of the Yin Sifting Sect residing within the Great Jin empire. Prelude After a concubine of the Sect Master of the Yin Sifting Sect was killed by Han Li during the Moulan invasion into the Heavenly South Region, hostilities between the Yin Sifting Sect and Han Li escalatedChapter 782. An elder of the Yin Sifting Sect retaliated by placing a Soul Sealing Curse on Han Li's wife - Nangong Wan. This elder was then killed by Han Li obtaining one of the eighteen Ghost Sifting Banners that formed the sect's signature treasureChapter 1030. First Meeting Sometime after Han Li had broken through the Endless Sky Plains to the Great Jin, Ge Tianhao was approached by the Endless Sky Saintess to jointly hunt for Han Li within the Great Jin. Secretly, he knew there was some sort of secret because the Soaring Tribes wouldn't spend the resources and energy getting revenge for their dead brethrenChapter 978. Ge Tianhao unknowingly first met a disguised Han Li when he was a Mid-Nascent Soul stage cultivator at a market within the Great Jin Capital cityChapter 943. Unfortunately, Ge Tianhao's spiritual sense was inferior and thus couldn't see through Han Li's disguise as an overseas vagrant cultivator. Acting on the hunches of the Endless Sky Saintess, Ge Tianhao attempted to coerce a disguised Han Li to revealing the treasure draped along his back. However, Ge Tianhao was wary of agitating a vagrant cultivator who could freely harass and harm the Yin Sifting Sect without repercussionsChapter 944. Eventually, compensation was arranged and the treasure was revealed to be a Golden Saber Treasure. However, the golden sword was also a disguise created by Monarch Soul Divergence using a technique to conceal the Heavenfortune Cask that the Endless Sky Saintess was looking forChapter 945. After letting Han Li go free, Ge Tianhao and the Endless Sky Saintess would return to the market after being notified about the death of an informant. In observing the aftermath of a shockingly quick execution of an Early-Nascent Soul stage cultivator, Ge Tianhao quickly deduced Han Li's abilities to rival that of a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator given his history of defeating a Peak Mid-Nascent Soul elder of the Yin Sifting Sect and numerous Nascent Soul cultivators of the Soaring TribesChapter 947. This made Ge Tianhao wary of fighting Han Li. Treasure Hunting in the Kunwu Mountain range Ge Tianhao invaded the Kunwu Mountain range accompanied with Immortal Xu, the Endless Sky Saintess, and two elders from the Yin Sifting SectChapter 1008. Given the group, Ge Tianhao persuaded Master Scatterwind to let the group freely pass. Along with the group, Ge Tianhao cornered Han Li in an attempt to force concessions such as returning the Ghost Sifting Banners. Unfortunately, this resulted in Ge Tianhao learning first-hand of Han Li's fearsome might when he was promptly defeated after taking a portion of the might of Han Li's divine spirit treasure - the Triflame Fan. The attack left Ge Tianhao in a bad state and left him with lingering fears about continuing to confront Han LiChapter 1015. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Yin Sifting Sect